clockwork_and_simulacramsfandomcom-20200213-history
Boris Alexiyevich Gusov
Player: Will Age: 30 Lifepaths: Village Born (Born near the Kremlin village in the County of Ruthenia), Smuggler, Freebooter, Barkeep, Whoremonger Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs (updated 10-13-2018) # Long Term Belief - Dwarf Trade Caravan. My scheme has been discovered by the Rusynovs. I have been summoned to Court in Ruthenia. Custom dictates I should either run into exile or go before the Count and meekly grovel for my life. After facing my mortality during the Vampire attack, I will do neither. I will make a show of power and assemble an envoy to accompany me to the Rusyna Kremlin. During the trip, I will offer gifts to the commoners and curry favor with any man of power in Ruthenia who has the moxie to speak with me. Once I reach the Kremlin, I will convince that old cunt of a Count that times have changed and so must the trade relationship with the Dwarves, BUT... if I am executed, I will die with allies who want the monopoly broken and the Ruthenian people singing my legend. Minor Update: I have gained the "support" of Amadeus and he has brought with him a small escort from the King's Army. # Long Term Belief - Fuck Black Briar. While serving as the Quartermaster to Amadeus' Army, I suggested drawing up a contract for weapons with an arms smuggler known as Ernest Jonsland. I didn't know him personally, but he was reliable in his past dealings with the mafia. However, he has been very poor in how he has handled his deal with the King. I do not have much time to spare before going to Ruthenia, but I feel I owe it to Amadeus to figure out where this situation went wrong. Queen Amelia volunteered to track down Ernest's latest shipment to Black Briar, and has been gone far too long. I will concoct a scheme seeking to Blackmail Ernest over his poor handling of the king's weapons contract, and try to ransom Amelia's release (yet again). # I must get the laundered Drakoni funds out of tax audit hell to support the cause against Black Briar. I dare not directly challenge the tax man, but perhaps some of my cleaner colleagues might know a way to grease this ungreasable wheel? Completed Beliefs Instincts # I will never become a Nobleman. # I always look for the good in people. # A polite man will never refuse a drink when offered. Traits 8 pts. (Burned) * Paranoid (1pt) * Cold-blooded (1 pt) * Bastard (4 pts) * Good Listener (1 pt) * Pragmatic Outlook (1 pt) Artha (updated 10-13-2018) Fate: 13 Persona: 10 Deeds: 1 pg 71 Stats & Attributes (Burned: 8M 16P) Wounds Skills (Updated 9-22-18) 3 pts (burned) - General 23 pts (burned) - Lifepath Master Skill List: persuasion, falsehood, appraisal, law-wise, forgery, stealthy, inconspicuous, intimidation, appropriate weapon, countryside-wise, fortress-wise, mercenary company-wise, foreign languages, war-wise, loot-wise, extortion-wise, drink-wise, '''drunk-wise, '''haggling, prostitute-wise, city-wise, guard-wise Advancing: Pg 42-43 Skill List: 252 Skills Being Learned (Updated 10-13-18) Resources (56 Burned) +1 Cash on hand Gear and Possessions Finery (5 rps) Shoes (1 rp) Traveling Gear (1 rp) Property Singing Dragon Saloon & Cabaret (20 rps): A medium sized bar with modest accomodations (both nightly and hourly rates) and a performance stage. Located in the new section of the city. Relationships Roxanne Gusov (6 rps): Alewife, Actual Wife. Convinced him to leave the mafia. Manages the front of the Singing Dragon. (Skeleton in Closet) Benjamin Craske (1 rp): Witch Hunter (Meddleman) of the Corpore Sano. Killed Boris' father, Alexis DuMonde, 20+ years ago. Affiliations Singing Dragon Saloon & Cabaret (10 rps): The Staff of the establishment Gusov founded several years ago when he gave up the Mafia life. 1 circles test Drakoni (Unified Greymist Underworld): 6 circles test Maybe combine with above? Mahari: +1 Treeborn/Leafborn: +1 dealings with treeborn Reputations Ironclad Barkeep (7 rps): +1D. Keeps a safe quiet and entertaining place for nobles to escape the more "restrictive" parts of city life. Infamous Bastard: -1D with nobility (and presumably the Meddlemen). Greymist Mafia Greymist: +1 Resource Test 48-72, Underworld control. Friends with the King: +1 Contacts Vasili (dead): Bratva leader I killed in Greymist and his father Vasili Botzoi "Dwarf" - Hurgur "Treeborn Guy" Garth Mikkelson - Asshole but very talented singer who hates heavy metal but supports Oromo Williams. Natalia - "Babushka" Informant and Medicine woman in Greymist. Now a Face of Azazel? Noel - Second in command of Drakoni in Greymist Greymist Vampires - They want my bod. Vladislav Oligovsky - Lawyer who has agreed to represent me against the Count's government. Blade Singer - Thrinnady Jones Player Notes Rufus Von Klempt - Meddler Category:PC Category:Bastard Category:Ruthenia Category:Buisness owner Category:Corpore Sano Category:Du Monde